


Studie Sherlock

by squire (orphan_account)



Series: Translations [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, John is brave, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sherlock is attractive
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/squire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Johne, proč jsem přitažlivý?"</p>
<p>John si měl dvakrát rozmyslet, než odpověděl na takovouto otázku. Anebo, možná, neměl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studie Sherlock

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Sherlock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/456062) by [Ariane_DeVere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariane_DeVere/pseuds/Ariane_DeVere). 



„Johne, proč jsem přitažlivý?“

 

John se zadíval do svého hrnku a poděkoval bohům, že ho teprve zvedal k ústům a ještě z něj nepil, jinak by byl vyprskl čaj přes celý obývák. Na Sherlockovy podivné otázky byl zvyklý, ale pořád se stávalo, že nedovedl dopředu říct, co přijde – zvlášť když se taková otázka vynořila po několika hodinách mlčení.

 

Opatrně položil hrnek na koberec vedle křesla a otočil se k pohovce, přes kterou bylo roztaženo všech šest stop jeho spolubydlícího.

 

„Proč se ptáš?“

 

„Minulý týden, když jsme vyslýchali obyvatele Colliers Lane, paní Seabournová pořád dokola opakovala, že ten muž, který se jí vemluvil do domu, byl ‚dočista k nakousnutí‘ – a já zjistil, že ani nevím, co to doopravdy znamená.“

 

Sherlock se zašklebil a promnul si oči. „Nechápu, co je na některých lidech přitažlivé, zatímco na jiných ne,“ přiznal, „a přitom je zřejmé, že některým připadám i já pohledný. Molly Hooperová ze mě nespustí oči, kdykoliv jsem ve Svatém Bartoloměji, a pořád za mnou běhá – a dokonce se pořád vyptává, jestli nechci kafe, jako kdyby byla servírka a ne profesionální patoložka. Jsem si docela jistý, že to dělá jen proto, aby měla víc času na mě zírat.“

 

John se pousmál, ale nechal svého přítele mluvit.

 

„No a pak, na Lestradově narozeninovém přípitku před měsícem, se značně přiopilá seržantka Friesová neustále snažila přimět mě k tanci a řekla mi, že jsem ‚prostě k pomilování‘, a Daniel z kavárny mě ‚svléká očima‘, jak se říká, skoro pokaždé, když tam zajdu.“

 

John přeletěl pohledem Sherlockovu postavu a pomyslel si, co by asi Molly, Friesová nebo Daniel dělali, kdyby ho zahlédli, jak se povaluje v pyžamu a hedvábném županu, jednu paži dramaticky pohozenou na opěradle pohovky a druhou ležérně na zemi, prsty vyzývavě pokrčené, jako kdyby přímo _prosil_ o někoho, kdo by své prsty propletl s jeho.

 

„ _Ty_ si zjevně myslíš, že jsem přitažlivý,“ Sherlock vyhrkl. „Řekni mi, _proč_.“

 

John pohlédl dolů na svůj hrnek a v duchu připomenul svému čaji, jaké štěstí má, že není rozprskaný po stěnách.

 

„Musím vědět, proč, když na mě někdo pohlédne, zatouží po mně,“ Sherlock pokračoval. „Nebo mi alespoň řekni, proč jsem přitažlivý pro někoho a pro jiného ne. Jednou, když na mě byla obzvlášť naštvaná – no, přinejmenším víc než obvykle – tak mi seržantka Donovanová pověděla, že mi neříká _Úchyle_ jen kvůli mému chování; řekla mi, že taky ‚vypadám divně‘.“

 

John se zakabonil.

 

„Tak co to je, co ve mně lidi vidí, a proč to vidí jen někteří, ať už je to co je to – a jiní ne?“

 

John se snažil vypadat neutrálně, i když ho zrovna napadalo asi šestaosmdesát důvodů, proč nebyl dobrý nápad mluvit zrovna o tomhle. Jenže, Sherlock vypadal zmateně a frustrovaně, a John věděl, že by se z toho neměl zkoušet vymluvit, zvlášť když Sherlock očividně opravdu chtěl zlepšit svoje chápání lidského chování.

 

John vstal. „Pojď se mnou,“ řekl Sherlockovi, ihned se otočil a vyšel z obýváku, nahoru po schodech a do své ložnice. Kdyby čekal, až se Sherlock zvedne, nejspíš by se jen dočkal dohadování o tom, proč mu to John neřekne rovnou. Zatímco takhle, když ho nechá na hruškách, detektivova vrozená zvědavost zvítězí – a taky že ano, za pár chvil Sherlock vylezl po schodech, zastavil se ve dveřích a trochu ostražitě se na Johna zadíval.

 

„Tady,“ řekl John a ukázal na svou skříň, kde na vnitřku dveří viselo dlouhé zrcadlo. „Pojď sem a postav se před to.“

 

Sherlock se zamračil a chvilku zaváhal, než přešel pokoj a zastavil se před dveřmi skříně, tak aby k nim stál bokem a mohl se dívat na Johna, stále trochu nechápavě. John si olízl rty, pokusil se srovnat si myšlenky, a pak vzal Sherlocka za paže a pootočil ho tak, aby stál čelem k zrcadlu. Když ho pustil a postavil se vedle něj, Sherlock se zašklebil na svůj vlastní odraz.

 

„Takže, nemůžu mluvit za každého, komu přijdeš přitažlivý, dobře, ale nech mě říct, co vidím, když se na tebe dívám já.“

 

John se díval do zrcadla dlouhou chvíli.

 

„Dobrá, nejsi zrovna klasický krasavec. Na světě jsou muži, o kterých se skoro každý shodne, že jsou hezcí, i když zrovna nejsou jejich typ – George Clooney, Brad Pitt, Hugh Grant...“ Krátce se zasmál. „Máme víc herců na výběr...“

 

Sherlock se zavrtěl a John zjistil, že tohle asi nepomůže – Sherlock nejspíš sni nevěděl, jak ti herci vypadají. „Tím myslím, že někteří lidé mají jakousi obecnou úroveň přitažlivosti, na které se většina shodne, a jiní jsou zase přitažliví jen pro někoho, zatímco všichni ostatní netuší, proč ten povyk – takže proto si Friesová myslí, že jsi k zulíbání, zatímco Donovanová si to nemyslí.“

 

John pokračoval v generalizování ve snaze oddálit tu chvíli, kdy bude muset začít mluvit konkrétně o Sherlockově vlastní přitažlivosti.

 

„U někoho je to jedna jediná věc, kvůli které jsou zajímaví: mohou mít skvělý obličej, nebo neobvyklé oči, nebo obzvlášť vypracované či krásné tělo. I jiných je to kombinace několika různých věcí, a to se, myslím, týká tebe.“

 

Znovu si olízl rty, když zjistil, že nezbývá, než začít s detaily.

 

„Dobře, začněme s tvou výškou. Nejsi zrovna přerostlý, ale máš alespoň – kolik? Šest stop?“

 

„A půl palce,“ upřesnil Sherlock.

 

John zaváhal a pomyslel si, jestli by se měl zeptat. Zjevně toho půl palce bylo důležité a možná za tím byl nějaký příběh, kterým by mohl svého přítele odvést od nastávající trapné konverzace. Na druhé straně, tím by jen oddaloval nevyhnutelné, a tak John zdráhavě pokračoval.

 

„Dobře, jak jsem řekl, není to obrovitánské, ale pro většinu žen...“ (a pro mě, dodal mlčky), „... je to dost velká výška, aby se cítily chráněné, když stojíš nablízku. Přidej si k tomu, jak jsi vyhublý, a jak tě to dělá ještě vyšší, než doopravdy jsi.“

 

Sherlock zabručel: „Ve škole jsem byl vždycky ‚ten hubeňour‘, a ty a paní Hudsonová se neustále snažíte mě vykrmovat, takže jsem si myslel, že ještě pořád vypadám moc hubený.“

 

„Pár liber navíc by ti neuškodilo,“ řekl mu John, „ale nejsi _morbidně_ hubený, jenom doopravdy docela útlý. Spoustě lidí se štíhlí muži líbí. A dělá ti to parádní lícní kosti.“ John se zazubil. „Lestrade se jednou nechal slyšet, že kdyby se jim rozbila skartovačka, nejspíš by mohli nouzově řezat papír na tvých lícních kostech.“

 

Sherlock se ani neusmál, pravděpodobně příliš soustředěný na svůj odraz v zrcadle. John pokračoval k dalšímu bodu z toho znepokojivě dlouhého seznamu, co měl v hlavě.

 

„Taky všechny tvoje končetiny se zdají nemožně dlouhé. Máš nohy dlouhé jak písnička, dlouhé paže k tomu jenom ladí, velké ruce, dlouhé prsty...“ Hlas se mu na chvíli zachvěl, jak se snažil ani nemyslet na ten krk. Sherlock se nad tím zaváháním zamračil a John urychleně pokračoval.

 

„Je za tím zase to ochranitelství: velké ruce působí bezpečně. Hlavně ženy si pak myslí, že když máš velké ruce, budeš umět bezpečně držet dítě.“

 

Sherlock pohrdlivě posmrkl, ale zdálo se, že rozumí. John pokračoval.  

 

„Tohle bude asi čistě osobní, ale mně konkrétně připadá, že kombinace tmavých vlasů a světlých očí, zvlášť takových jako tvoje, které mění barvu v závislosti na osvětlení, je přitažlivá. Navíc si nemyslím, že jsem někdy naživo viděl někoho mít to, čemu se říká ‚mandlové oči‘ – četl jsem o nich v knížkách, ale ty jsi jediný, koho jsem kdy potkal, kdo je doopravdy má.“

 

„No a taky jsi jediný člověk, kterého jsem kdy potkal, jehož vlasy jsou dlouhé a krátké zároveň. Zezadu na krku je máš docela krátké, ale jejich tam tolik, že se zdají být mnohem delší, než doopravdy jsou, a ten pohled je zajímavý.“ Zdržel se poznámky, že by s radostí vpadl s vojskem do několika dalších zemí, jen kdyby se mohl v těch loknách probírat prsty.

 

„A určitě víš, že máš úžasná ústa. Většina žen, které známe, mi tuhle a tamhle řekla, že by vraždily pro tvou křivku horního rtu.“ Sherlock se zamračil ještě víc a John se ho rychle pokusil uklidnit: „Ne, nemyslím tím, že máš zženštilá ústa. Sedí ti to – sluší ti to. Hodí se to k tvým rysům a dělá tě to exotickým a zvláštním – ale ne divným. Nejspíš bys byl úžasný fotomodel – kdybys někdy potřeboval předstírat modeling pro nějaký případ, vsadím se, že kterýkoliv módní dům by se mohl přerazit, aby tě získal.“

 

Jako kdyby se na sebe podíval – nebo se doopravdy pozoroval – úplně poprvé v životě, Sherlock se lehce natočil bokem k zrcadlu a několikrát se přejel pohledem. Ten znechucený obličej, který na sebe dělal od samého začátku, pomalu zmizel, a Sherlock zvedl ruku a zamyšleně si několikrát přejel prsty po křivce horního rtu, jako kdyby si ho nikdy předtím nevšiml. John na něj dlouho zíral, oči přikované k tomu hypnoticky klouzavému pohybu Sherlockových prstů, kterým pomalu přejížděl po svých rtech.

 

_Kdyby tohle byla špatná harlekýnka,_ řekl si v duchu o pár vteřin později, _právě teď bych vypouštěl ten výdech, o kterém jsem ani nevěděl, že jsem ho zadržoval._

 

_Drž hubu!_ Odpověděl si sám. _Mluv o něčem jiném, dřív než se z toho opravdu stane špatná harlekýnka a ty se mu sesuneš k nohám!_

 

Sherlockův pohled se odpoutal od jeho obličeje a přesunul se k Johnovu odrazu. Spustil ruku a znovu se lehce zamračil, jako kdyby se divil, proč John přestal mluvit. John se statečně pokusil sebrat se dohromady.

 

„Jasně, ta slova, co vypouštíš, obvykle nejsou nejpřitažlivější – a buďme upřímní, dost často to kazí celkový dojem...“ Nad Sherlockovým naštvaným výrazem se zazubil, ale úsměv ho rychle přešel, když zjistil, že na seznamu zbývá ještě jedna věc – ta nejtěžší.

 

„Ale ať je to jak chce, i když tvoje projevy jsou občas záludné, ještě je tu tvůj hlas...“ John posečkal a pokusil se zhluboka nadechnout: pokud měl udržet svůj hlas pod kontrolou, potřeboval hodně, hodně vzduchu.

 

„Je opravdu... výrazný,“ řekl nakonec, když prošel celý svůj myšlenkový slovníček a zavrhl všechny mnohem příhodnější, ale příliš emotivní výrazy, které by mohly prozradit jeho pocity. „Je hluboký, jsou v něm podtóny, díky kterým se nese... na míle daleko, řekl bych; tvůj přízvuk je tak akorát nóbl, ale navíc máš tu úžasnou schopnost jej měnit, když předstíráš jinou roli...“ a najednou Johnova pusa převzala velení a vyrazila o krok napřed před jeho mozkem... „Když jsme u případu a ty jsi v ráži, tak máš ve zvyku vyslovovat moje jméno tak intenzivním způsobem, že si připadám, že bych mohl porážet obry, a navíc, když se směješ a mluvíš zároveň, tak malinko šišláš, což je prostě kouzelné...“

 

Jeho mozek na něj konečně zařval, že vyzrazuje příliš mnoho, a on se pokusil dupnout na brzdu, jenže Sherlock naklonil hlavu a jeho oči vyhledaly Johnovy v odrazu zrcadla a John si najednou nemohl pomoct, pravda z něj prostě vytryskla: „I kdyby stovka lidí v místnosti mluvila najednou, pořád bych tvůj hlas slyšel mezi nimi všemi,“ přiznal.

 

Zírali jeden na druhého a John se pokoušel vymyslet způsob, jak z toho vycouvat. Nuceně se usmál v zoufalém pokusu vypadat nonšalantně. „Tak vidíš. Proto jsi pro někoho přitažlivý.“

 

Sklonil hlavu a nutil své myšlenky k poslušnosti, i když si byl vědom, že se mu chvěje dech. Cosi vedle něj se pohnulo a když zvedl hlavu, zjistil, že se Sherlock pootočil k němu, takže se díval přímo na něj namísto jeho odrazu. I když viditelný jen napůl, Sherlockův pohled byl nesnesitelně pronikavý.

 

„Jak dlouho to už víš?“ zeptal se tiše.

 

John se zamračil, doufaje na chvíli, že by se z toho ještě mohl vykecat, ale nakonec pokrčil rameny, zvedl bradu a postavil se osudu.

 

„Zhruba od té doby, co jsme se potkali,“ řekl. „Přinejmenším, věděl jsem, že jsi úžasný, hned jak jsem se na tebe podíval, ale to nebylo... všechno. Nevím – neumím to ani popsat.“ Znova pokrčil rameny. „Nezáleží na tom. Fakt ne. Přišel jsem do té laboratoře s Mikem, a ty jsi jen vzhlédl a hned se zas podíval pryč, a to jediné, na co jsem dokázal myslet, bylo ‚Aha, tak tady jsi.‘ Ani nevím, co to mělo znamenat, ale ta slova prostě byla v mé hlavě, a naprosto to dávalo smysl. A když jsi pak přišel ke mně a půjčil si můj telefon, nebyl bych býval byl vůbec překvapený, kdybys řekl ‚Ahoj, kde ses toulal? Čekal jsem na tebe celé věky‘ – nebo něco podobného – jenže ty sis jen vzal ten mobil. Pak jsi ale začal říkat všechny ty úžasné věci o mně a já byl přesvědčený, že to víš proto, protože mě znáš – protože jsi mě poznal stejně jako jsem já poznal tebe. Proto jsem toho dalšího dne přišel podívat se na ten byt, jenže pak jsem zjistil, že ty jsi ne–“

 

Frustrovaně zaťal pěsti. „Ani nevím, jak bych to sakra měl nazvat. Viděl jsem, že jsi mě neznal stejně jako já cítil, že znám tebe. Tím myslím, jasně jsi věděl všechno možné z těch fyzických věcí o mně, ale neměl jsi stejný pocit – rozpoznání, jako já. A chvíli mi trvalo, než jsem se s tím smířil, ale teď už je to dobré.“

 

Vyčerpaně se zastavil, i když ho vůbec nepřekvapilo, že zase znova nechal tak nekontrolovaně vytrysknout své myšlenky, i když se Sherlock zeptal jen na jednu jednoduchou věc. Když už ale řekl víc, než chtěl, bylo důležité ujistit se, že Sherlocka tím odhalením nevyděsil. Pokusil se o úsměv.

 

„Nezáleží na tom. Nic ti nehrozí. Neprosím se tě o nic víc než máme teď. Bydlet s tebou je fajn, mám rád ten bzukot a šílené věci, které vyvádíme, nepotřebuju víc, Sherlocku. Netrap se tím. Neprahnu po tobě, nebrečím každou noc do polštáře ani nedělám jiné koniny. Nepotřebuji víc, než už máme.“ Zahleděl se přímo do odrazu očí svého přítele v zrcadle a podpořil pravdu toho tvrzení upřímným úsměvem, a pak dodal už zlidovělou frázi: „Je to všechno v pohodě.“

 

Otočil se k odchodu, snad aby udělal čaj – nebo cokoliv normálního, co by vymazalo tu trapnost mezi nimi, jenže Sherlockův hlas jej zastavil na půl cesty.

 

„Johne.“

 

Ne. Opravdu nepotřeboval slyšet Sherlocka vyslovovat jeho jméno tak jemně. Zavrtěl hlavou a zamumlal: „Je to v pohodě, Sherlocku. Zapomeň na to. Anebo víš co, nezapomeň, ale každopádně je to v pohodě. Nic se nemění.“

 

Cítil, jak Sherlock přistoupil blíž; věděl, kdyby se teď na něj podíval, už by těm očím neutekl a vyzradil by příliš mnoho o hloubce svých citů. To by nevydržel. Všechno, co potřeboval, byl návrat do normálu. Řekl příliš mnoho a ta slova nemohl vzít zpět, ale nechtěl, aby ho Sherlock litoval, anebo – a to by bylo horší – aby si myslel, že je poblázněný romantik. John taky nevěřil v reinkarnaci, nebo v teorii, že lidé mohou být předurčeni jeden pro druhého život za životem. Sherlockovi by takový nápad přišel tak akorát k smíchu, a tak zcela jistě nemohl chápat ten pocit sounáležitosti, který John cítil od první chvíle, kdy se setkali.

 

„ _Johne._ “

 

Jeho hruď se svírala jenom z toho zvuku Sherlockova hlasu. _Soustřeď se, Watsone_ , řekl si naštvaně. _Máš poslední šanci udržet tohle přátelství bez úhony a jestliže to pokydáš, přísámbohu tě osobně zastřelím._

 

Málem zasténal úsilím, ale nakonec se otočil zpět k zrcadlu, chvíli se díval na jejich společné odrazy a pak se donutil otočit a pohlédnout na svého přítele. Zdvihl bradu, zadíval se do těch zničujících očí a zkusil to naposled:

 

„Nezáleží na tom.“

 

Přesně jak se obával, Sherlockovy oči ho zajaly a nepustily. Ta pronikavost jeho výrazu byla naprosto odlišná od všeho, co u něj John dosud viděl, a jeho hlas byl jemný a hypnotický, když sklonil hlavu a vydechl nesnesitelně blízko Johnových rtů:

 

„Co když _chci_ , aby na tom záleželo?“

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ Johnlock Positive ](http://johnlockpositive.wordpress.com/2014/07/21/squire-studie-sherlock/), Czech Johnlock fandom blog run by the amazing mia mam.


End file.
